La Promesa que nos Hicimos
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: El encuentro de Kyoushiro y Setsuna con Kuu después de muchos años de búsqueda. El primer one-shot que escribo sobre este anime que es uno de mis favoritos. Mi idea era hacer una especie de pequeña continuación pero al final salió esto. Ojala sea de su agrado.


La promesa que hicimos

 _Kyoushiro_

Prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver pero moriste en ese momento. No sabes lo triste que me encuentro desde que no estas a mi lado pero eso no impide que te busque. Todos los días te buscó por todo el mundo, recorro todas las distancias buscando a mi amada. Gracias a ti supe lo que es la verdadera alegría de vivir, entendí que no todos son malos como parecen, pero nuestro tiempo juntos fue muy poco porque moriste, sacrificaste tu vida solo para verme y salvar a todas tus compañeras ángeles como tú, darles la oportunidad de vivir, pero tú…no pudiste vivir

 _Setsuna_

El amo Kyoshiro y yo iniciamos un viaje en tu búsqueda y llevamos varios años buscándote. Sé que él no me ama pero no importa, solo deseo su felicidad y sé que cuando te hallemos me despediré de él para siempre. Le dije muy claramente que me iría de su lado cuando te encontráramos, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo. Mi cabello ha crecido, cuando me uní al viaje me lo corté para demostrar que no pensaba seguir al amo Kyoushiro por obligación sino por voluntad propia, porque deseo que te encuentre y que logre ser feliz a tu lado. En serio, ese es mi deseo.

 _Kuu_

Se podría decir que siempre he tenido sueños donde veo a un hombre visitándome, como si deseara estar conmigo por siempre. No sé qué me sucede. A veces siento que alguien me quiere más de lo que creo y que desea estar conmigo por toda la eternidad pero no consigo entender lo profundo del amor. Vivo muy cerca de las montañas y hay un hermoso campo lleno de flores que me alegra mucho el día, voy todos los días con mi perro a jugar allí. Hasta que un día…todo cambio.

.

.

Una hermosa niña que jugaba con su mascota en el campo de flores vio a una mujer rubia de cabello largo en medio del lugar, junto a ella estaba un hombre de cabello muy largo y morado. En cuento lo vio sintió algo muy extraño, tuvo la sensación de que ya lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero era la primera vez que lo veía. Entonces, sus recuerdos volvieron, supo de quién se trataba y quién era ella. Corrió hacía él y lo abrazó muy feliz, era como si Kyoushiro y Kuu se volvieran a encontrar después de muchos años.

 _Kyoushiro_

Supe que eras tú por el parecido físico, mi corazón me dijo que eras tú. La edad de la niña coincide con el tiempo que llevo buscándote y con el tiempo de la muerte de Kuu, la sonrisa, la voz, la dulzura, no puedo equivocarme. Esa niña es Kuu. Finalmente la encontré, en cuanto me vio corrió hacía mí y nos abrazamos, sentía que mi corazón revotaba de felicidad al saber que por fin estábamos juntos aunque ahora yo sea un hombre adulto y tú apenas una niña, al menos sabes quién soy yo. Eso me llena de paz y felicidad, quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, sea poco o mucho tiempo, no pienso dejarte ir. Te amo, Kuu

 _Setsuna_

Te encontramos. Te reconocí en cuanto te vi y supe que mi tiempo con Kyoushiro termino. No me quejo, disfruté todos los años que pase con él pero ya no tengo porque estar aquí. Me iré, no volveré, les deseo todo lo mejor, me da gusto verte de nuevo, Kuu. Recuerdo que cuando te ensuciabas yo era la que me dedicaba a bañarte para quitarte toda la suciedad de comida, me dieron celos cuando supe que Kyoushiro te amaba pero cuando moriste me llene de tristeza, por él, más que por ti. Te tengo respeto, eres una gran persona, por eso te busque. Me despido, sé feliz con Kyoushiro.

 _Kuu_

Finalmente entiendo muchas cosas, por qué nací de nuevo, porque estoy aquí. Reencarné solo para volver a estar contigo, eso me da alegría, puedo verte, pasar lo que resta de mis días contigo. Prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver, que compraríamos ropa y pasaríamos nuestros días restantes sobre la tierra juntos. Estoy muy dichosa de que esta promesa se pueda cumplir, él es todo para mí y sé que yo soy todo para él. Gran dicha es estar correspondida en el amor, porque el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del universo, por el fue creado el mundo, por el existo yo, por el existe Kyoushiro. Ahora estamos untos, no pienso soltarlo nunca, no lo dejaré ir nunca más, ya morí una vez pero no planeo dejarlo de nuevo. Cumpliré mi promesa y mi propósito, vivir con Kyoshiro y disfrutar la vida con el hombre que amo.

 _Kyoushiro y Kuu_

Cumplimos la promesa de vernos de nuevo

FIN


End file.
